Life As A Girl
by blueshock
Summary: What happens when a spell backfires, turning Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter into girls? Read and find out. Plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

James and Sirius walked down the hall after playing alittle prank of Snape. They had put something in his drink, making him turn a purplish color. Everyone got a laugh out of it, but he didn't. Sirius and James had gotten a week of detention for it.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Sirius asked, trying not to laugh.

"He looked so funny," James said.

"When will you two learn to leave him alone?" Remus asked as James and Sirius walked into the library.

"When he finally says we are better then him," Sirius said," Or until he dies."

"I like the second one," James said.

"Boys," Lily muttered as she walked passed them.

"Hey Evan," James said.

"What do you want Pottor?" Lily snapped, turning to look at them.

"There is a Hogsmeade weekend next week," James said," Do you want to go with me?"

"No," Lily said," I'd rather go with myself."

"But," Sirius said," You are going with yourself."

"No I'm not," Lily snapped," Me and some of the girls are going together to look at the new clothes store they have opened. We heard they have some nice clothes."

Lily turned around and walked out of the library without saying another word. James watched her leave, then turned back to Remus and Sirius.

"New clothes store," James said," When did they get that?"

"Didn't you read the paper?" Sirius asked," It said there was a new clothes store in Hogsmeade, but not for boys, only for girls."

"Why can't they have a boy clothes store?" James asked, sitting down and looking at Remus.

"What?" Remus asked, looking up from his book.

"You know the spell," James grinned.

"Tell us," Sirius grinned, sitting down next to James.

Remus looked at both of them as if they were two crazy people, which they were.

"Why do you need the spell?" Remus asked.

"So we can turn Snape into-" Sirius started.

"No," Remus said, looking back at his book." I will not do this. You are going to get in lots of trouble."

"If you don't," Sirius grinned even bigger." I'll tell Emily that you were talking to another girl."

"So?" Remus asked.

"Then I'll tell her you kissed the girl," Sirius whispered.

"But I didn't," Remus said, shocked." She didn't even kiss me."

"I know," Sirius said," But who will she believe? A person who saw you talking to this girl or the person who did it?"

"Fine," Remus sighed, standing up.

James and Sirius stood up, they were both grinning. Remus followed them out of the library and down the hall. Peter saw them and decided to tag along.

"This will be great," Sirius said," What's the spell?"

"Gritio," Remus muttered.

"That sounds odd," James said, as they were nearly to the infirmary where Snape was." Where did you find this spell?"

"I should of never told you that I knew the spell," Remus muttered," I found it in a book in the restricted section."

"Excellent," James said," Now Sirius, if you would be so kind."

"Don't you think I should do it?" Remus asked, looking worried.

"Not to worry Moony," Sirius said, taking out his wand." I can do this." Sirius pointed his wand at the back of Snapes head." Grilio."

There was a flash of blue light, when it died down, Snape was looking at them, but he was still a boy. Sirius, James, and Remus backed out of site just as Poppy came out of her office.

"Why didn't it work?" James asked, looking at Remus.

Jame's eyes went wide, so did Sirius's and Remus's.

"You are a girl," Sirius said, in a girls voice.

"So are you and Remus," James said, in a girls voice.

Remus looked at them, then looked at himself. His hair was about an inch passed his shoulders and his skin didn't look so rough.

"You are very skinny Moony," Sirius said.

"Don't look at me," Remus said, but his voice sounded more like a girls now.

James looked at himself to see that his hair now went down his back, his eyes were still green, but his skin was no longer the way it used to look. Sirius gave a small moan, his hair went half way down his back, the very little hair on his face was gone and was replaced with small freckles.

"This can't be happening," Sirius moaned, then looked at Remus." What's the spell to reverse this?"

"I don't know," Remus said," It just said Gritio: spell to turn boys into girls. It never said anything about the spell to get back to normal."

"Great," James said," We are so dead."

"I think we should talk to Dumbledore," Remus said.

"We will be expeled," Sirius said," You know we are not supposed to do spells from the books in the restricted section."

"You know," James said," This might not be bad."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Sirius shouted.

"We can get closer to the girls." James said," Think about it. Sirius, you want to get close to what's-her-name, and Remus you've been saying that you and Emily haven't had much time together."

"What about me?" Peter asked, deciding to talk for the first time.

The three looked over at him, they didn't even notice that he had followed them. Peter hair was passed his ears, his skin looked alittle softer, but he wasn't skinny.

"You can talk to someone," Sirius said.

"And I can talk to Lily," James said, giving a small sigh.

The four looked at each other and agreed. They would spend some time with the girls.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? I just thought of this and thought it might be funny. I'll still work on my other HP stories, and I will be updating this story next week, I hope. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just noticed that I spelt McGonagall wrong, so I went back and fixed it. I might of added some things too.

**Chapter Two**

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter slowly snuck to the laundry room to get new robes, since they were wearing boy robes. They had made a plan to get past everyone. Getting past McGonagall was going to be the hardest. Luckily Dumbledore had left a few hours ago.

"Are you sure this will work?" Peter asked.

"Of course," James said, "All we have to do is get some girl robes and then give McGonagall a note that I hope Remus can write."

"How am I supposed to copy Dumbledore's hand writing?" Remus asked, looking at a note that he had with Dumbledore's name.

"You can use the copy spell," Sirius said, "You know it."

Remus gave a small groan, but took out his wand, and did the spell. Sirius gave a small smile, looking very proud of himself. James didn't even notice that they had been talking, since they were almost to the laundry room.

"We are here," James said as they went into the laundry room.

Four little hour elves looked up at them in shock. Sirius and James looked at each other, then at the house elves.

"There is a problem," James said, looking at Sirius.

"In the kitchen," Sirius added.

The four house elves put the clothes they were holding down, and quickly ran out of the laundry room. James gave a sigh of relief and went to look for some girl clothes.

"How about this?" Peter asked, holding up a Syltherin outfit.

"Sure," Sirius said, "If you want to be in Slytherin go ahead."

Peter dropped the outfit and started looking again. Remus was the first one to find a Gryffindor girl outfit. He looked at the others, who were still looking.

"If you don't mind," Remus said, "I'm going to change."

James, Sirius, and Peter watched as Remus left the room and went to the bathroom, which just happened to be next to the laundry room. James and Sirius quickly went to look where Remus had looked and found two more outfits. They quickly went to the bathroom without saying anything to Peter, who kept on searching. When Remus, James, and Sirius came back they were in their new robes. Peter still had not found one.

"Wormtail," Sirius said with a small sigh, "Go look over where it says Gryffindor clothes."

Peter looked over to see a sign the said Gryffindor clothes. He quickly went over to get one. It took him about five minutes to find one that would fit him. He quickly ran to the bathroom, while Remus began to write the letter to McGonagall.

"What should it say?" Remus asked.

"It should say," Sirius said, "Dear McGonagall."

"Thanks," Remus said, "That's a lot of help."

"Just think of something," James hissed.

Remus rolled his eyes, but wrote the letter. When he was finished, James took it with a smile.

"What's that spell?" James asked, "You wrote just like him."

"I'm not telling you another spell," Remus said, folding his arms, "You will just have to find the book."

"What book?" Sirius asked.

"A book in the-" Remus started.

"You're doing more spells from that one book," James said, "I thought you were good Moony, but this is not you. You're finally acting like a Marauder."

Remus gave another small groan, while James and Sirius grinned. 'I should have never read that book,' Remus thought. Just then Peter came back in his new clothes. Peter folded his old clothes and put them neatly in the basket. The others had just dropped them on the floor. They left the laundry room and went to find McGonagall, who was in her office.

"Now," James said, looking at the others, "Don't mess this up. Just act like you're a bit shy and let me do the talking."

James turned to the door and knocked. Remus looked a bit worried, while Sirius was smiling. Peter was looking a bit scared.

"Come in," McGonagall said.

James gave a small grin and opened the door. The four of them headed into the office and McGonagall looked at them in shock.

"Who are you?" McGonagall asked.

James took the note out of his pocket and handed it to McGonagall, who read it. She looked up at them with a smile.

"The house elves got your clothes," McGonagall said, looking them up and down, "You've also been sorted I see."

"Yes," James said, "We were sorted awhile ago."

"I see," McGonagall said, nodding her head, "The Gryffindor common room is on the seventh floor and the password is Champion."

James nodded his head and the four headed for the door.

"By the way," McGonagall said, "Follow the rules, which are posted next to Filch's office."

James nodded his head again and they left the office.

"That was easier then I thought," Sirius said, "What a very convincing letter Moony."

"Thanks," Remus said.

"THIS IS GOING TO WORK OUT JUST FINE," Sirius shouted.

James and Sirius began to run down the hall, while Remus and Peter walked. James and Sirius were laughing like crazy for no reason at all. Remus looked a bit annoyed at the way they were behaving. Peter couldn't care less, since he was busy looking at himself.

"This will be great," Sirius yelled, throwing his hands in the air, "If we fooled McGonagall we can fool anyone."

"Ya," James said, "What could go wrong?"

"Question," Peter said, "How are we supposed to explain this to the girls?

James and Sirius stopped running and turned to Remus and Peter. Sirius and James stopped walking, so did Remus and Peter. Sirius looked at James, then at Remus.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Sirius asked, looking back at James.

"We can't say that we are the boys," James said, "They'd probably think we were perverts."

"We can't have all transferred here," Remus said, "We would have to be related."

"That's it," Sirius said, "James and I could be brothers or in this case sisters. Peter and Remus could be sisters and we could all be cousins."

"I'm confused," Peter said, "I thought Remus's was my sister."

"He is," James said, rolling his eyes, "Me and Sirius are your cousins. Got it?"

"Yes," Peter said, nodding his head.

"Good," Sirius said, "This should work."

James and Sirius turned around and started walking again. Remus and Peter looked at each other then quickly went to catch up.

"What about our names?" Remus asked.

James and Sirius stopped again, but didn't turn around. Remus and Peter didn't say anything, just waited for the answer.

"Use your imagination," Sirius said and they continued to walk.

Peter didn't say another word as they walked into the common room, which was full. Everyone looked at them, and then started to whisper. James spotted Lily, Emily, and their other friend in the corner doing their work. He gave a big grin and ran over to them.

"Hello," James said, giving a small wave.

"Hi," Lily said, looking up from her work, "You must be new. What school did you come from?"

"Beauxbatons," James said just as the others made it over to him.

"Nice," Emily said, rolling her eyes.

"What are your names?" Lily asked, looking at them all.

"I'm Jessica," James said, giving a big grin.

"Sapphire," Sirius said, looking at the ceiling.

"Rachel," Remus muttered, looking anywhere but them.

"Um... Pat," Peter whispered.

"Those are nice names," Lily said, giving a small smile, "Anyway, I'm Lily."

"I'm Emily," Emily said, not even looking up from her work.

"I'm Marie," Their friend said.

Sirius looked at her for awhile. Marie was a pretty girl with curly blonde hair, hazel eyes, and she was just about as tall as him. Marie looked up at him with a smile.

"Hi," Marie said, "Is there a problem?"

"You're very beautiful," Sirius said without thinking.

"Thanks, I think," Marie said, looking at Emily, who was trying not to laugh.

"I mean," Sirius said, finally realizing what he said, "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes," James hissed.

"Well," Lily said, trying to change the subject, "Do you need a room to stay?"

"Ya," James quickly said.

"We have over four extra beds in our dorm," Lily said, standing up, "I'm sure you can use those."

"Great," James said, watching Emily and Marie stand up.

"Can we talk to you for a minute?" Emily hissed, but grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her to the corner with Marie.

The fours boys watched as Emily and Marie dragged Lily over to the corner. Sirius looked at James, who couldn't take his eyes off Lily.

"This is not going to well," Sirius hissed.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," James said as if it was nothing.

Emily let go of Lily's hand when they got over to the corner. Lily looked at Emily and Marie, they didn't look at all happy about this idea.

"What are you thinking?" Marie asked, looking over at them.

"They need a room," Lily said, folding her arms.

"I'm sure they can have another one," Marie said, looking a bit mad that Lily would really want them to stay in their dorm.

"All the other rooms are taken," Lily said, "We have the only dorm room with extra beds."

"She called me beautiful," Marie hissed.

"So what?" Emily asked, looking at Marie, "You are beautiful."

"Thanks, you think so?" Marie asked, looking herself over with a smile.

Lily rolled her eyes and walked back over to James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Emily and Marie looked at Lily who was talking to the others, so they headed up stairs. They walked up to their dorm room, went inside, and laid down on their beds, which were right next to each other.

"Can you believe it?" Emily asked, looking over at Marie, "We are gonna have new room mates?"

"Room mates," Marie said, giving a small laugh," More like hell mates."

Emily and Marie burst out laughing just as Lily came into the dorm room with the others following behind her. Lily didn't look too happy that they were laughing. The boys looked a bit confused.

"What's so funny?" James asked, but that seemed to have caused them to laugh harder.

"Will you two shut up," Lily snapped, causing them to shut up.

"Nice," Sirius whispered.

"I get this bed," James said, jumping onto the bed that just happened to be next to Lily's bed.

Sirius sat on the bed next to James, while Peter laid down on the bed that was in the corner. Emily looked over at Remus, who was looking at the beds with interest. Emily rolled her eyes and looked at Marie, who gave a small laugh.

"Rach," Emily said, causing Remus to look at her, "You can have the bed next to me."

Remus gave a small smile and sat on the bed next to Emily, and then Emily stood up and headed for the door. Marie watched her walk to the door, and then picked up a book that was sitting on the counter next to her bed.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked, folding her arms.

"I'm supposed to meet Remus," Emily said, walking out of the room.

Remus's face went pale when he realized that he was supposed to meet Emily in the Great Hall. 'I forgot about that,' Remus thought, 'She is going to be so mad.' James and Sirius looked over at Remus, who was now looking at the ground. They got off their beds and went over to Remus's bed.

"Don't worry," Sirius whispered, "I'm such she won't be that mad."

"Ya," James said, giving a supporting smile, "Everything will be just fine."

Remus gave a small moan, causing Marie to look up from her book with a small grin on her face. She marked the page of her book and sat it down on the counter.

"Why are you so sad?" Marie asked, "Missing home already?"

"No," Remus muttered, looking up at Marie, "Just thinking of how slow this day is going by."

"I know," Marie said, "It's going slower than other days."

Just then Emily came into the room, but didn't look at all mad. She went over to her trunk, opened it, and took out a piece of old parchment. The boys watched her close the trunk and head for the door before they realized that she had the map.

"We are so dead meat," Sirius whispered as Emily left the room again, "We are so dead."

"Wait," James said, looking at Sirius, "The map was in my trunk this morning, how did she get it?"

"I let her borrow it," Remus muttered, causing James and Sirius to look at him in shock.

"You let her borrow it," Sirius said, "Our map. Way to go Moony, never thought you would break a Marauder rule."

"What are you talking about?" Marie asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing," James said, standing up and heading over to his bed.

Sirius gave a small smile, and then headed back to his bed. Remus looked at them, they both gave him supporting smiles, and then started talking to each other. 'Dead,' Remus thought, 'We are beyond dead.'

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope this is the last time I have to fix this chapter, hope you like and please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I changed the end of this chapter, just because it sounds way funnier. Hope you like it.

**Chapter Three**

Sirius, James, and Remus sat on one of the beds, waiting for Emily to come in and yell at them for being such idiots, but she didn't come back until about ten. They watched her climb in bed, but she didn't have the map anymore and she looked a bit worried. James looked over at Remus, who just shrugged his shoulders, but he had a smile on his face.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"I just got one of my friends things taken away," Emily said, "Stupid caretaker took it."

The boys looked at each other, and then looked back at Emily, who had closed her eyes and went to sleep or at least they thought she went to sleep. The boys got off the bed they were sitting on and headed down to the common room, which was empty. They sat down next to the fire, which was almost out.

"She lost the map," James said, looking at Remus with a frown.

"She got it taken," Remus said, "There is a difference."

"It's your fault," Sirius almost yelled, "You let her borrow it."

"If I'm not mistaken," Remus said in a calm voice, "You're the one that showed her the map in the first place."

Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it when he realized that he didn't have anything to say. James looked at both of them, and then looked at his hands.

"I just noticed something," James said, causing Sirius and Remus to look up at him, "We will be two players short for the Quidditch game next week."

"Who said we'd be girls that long?" Sirius asked, folding his arms.

"We will need to look for a spell," James said, "It may take us a month before we find it and since we are girls, that means that James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter will have disappeared."

"What do you mean?" Petter asked, looking very worried.

"Well," James said, looking over at Peter, "Do you think the Professor's won't notice that we are gone?"

"It will be all over the papers," Sirius said, then grinned, "That will be so cool."

"No, it won't," Remus said, giving a small frown, "It will not be cool, since we are right here. They might send people out to look for us and who knows how many of them might die if they think that the Death Eaters have us."

James and Sirius stared at Remus for awhile, not saying anything. Remus looked at both of them and realized what he said might of been a litte rude. Remus gave a small sigh, and then looked at James, who was looking a bit scared.

"Sorry," Remus said, "But that had to be said."

"We know that," Sirius said, looking at Remus, "But Emily is standing right behind you."

Remus frowned, but didn't turn around. His face went pale and he looked over at James, who looked just the same. Sirius gave a small smile and stood up, causing the others to look at him in shock.

"I'm sure this comes as a bit of a shock-" Sirius started.

"No," Emily said, "For some odd reason, I find this funny."

Remus turned around and looked at Emily, who was grinning from ear to ear. Sirius gave a small laugh, and then turned to James with a smile. James smiled back at him, thinking that everything would be okay.

"So," Remus said, "You're not mad that we did this?"

"As long as you're not mad about Filch taking the map," Emily said, looking at James.

"THE MAP," Sirius shouted, "YOU GOT THE MAP TAKEN AWAY."

"Sirius," James said, looking at Sirius, who looked at him, "Shut up for a few minutes, okay?"

"Fine," Sirius said, sitting down and folding his arms.

"I am mad," Emily said, now frowning, "Mad that you of all people wouldn't be stupid enough to turn yourselves into girls just to get closer to girls."

"Hey," Sirius said, "We didn't do this on purpose. It was a spell that...um... I should have let Remus do the spell."

"See?" Remus said, "I should have done it."

"But you wouldn't have done it," Emily said, looking at Remus now.

Remus looked at Emily, who was now grinning. Remus looked at Sirius and James who were looking at him.

"Fine," Remus sighed, "I wouldn't have done it."

"Good," Emily said, nodding her head.

James looked at Emily and knew right away that there must be a price they would have to pay to keep her quiet.

"What do you want?" James asked, looking at the ceiling.

"Me?" Emily asked, shocked, "I wasn't going to ask for anything, but now that you mentioned it, I want to borrow you invisibility cloak for a month, I want Sirius to act gay for one month, I want Remus to do my homework for a month, and Peter can… he doesn't have to do anything."

"What?" Sirius asked, standing up, looking a bit mad that Peter didn't have to do anything, "Why does he get off?"

Peter looked at Emily, who was now frowning.

"Because he can't do anything," Emily said as if it was obvious, "If you don't do what I ask, I'll tell Dumbledore."

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked at Emily in horror. She was grinning again. She turned around and headed up to her dorm room, leaving to boys to think about what they were going to do now that they had to deal with a threat that they all knew would come true if they didn't do what she had asked. This was going to be much harder then they thought well much harder then James and Sirius thought.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know I said I would update alwhile ago, but I had lots of things to do. Now I'm updating, hope you like it.

**Chapter Four**

Sirius, James, and Remus had stayed up until 3:00 that night to see what they could do to get out of Emily's evil plan. Sirius couldn't think of how to get out of his thing, since there was no way to get out of it. James was still trying to figure out how to get out of his problem. Remus already knew how to get out of his problem, since he was dating Emily.

"I can't act gay," Sirius said for the hundreth time.

"You are going to have to act gay," James said, then thought of something, "Hey, you are a girl, so being gay would mean you would have to talk to other girls."

"How will that help me with my problem?" Sirius asked, looking a bit mad.

"You were a boy," James said, "You are good at talking to girls."

"You're right," Sirius said, giving big grin, "This shouldn't be so hard."

"What about the invisibility cloak?" Remus asked, "You going to let her borrow it?"

"Heck no," James said, looking at Remus, "She got the map taken away, do you think I'd trust her with my cloak?"

"Nope," Remus said, "But you'll have to do something."

"I know," James said, "I just need some time to work this out."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, then back at James, who was muttering to himself.

"You know," Remus said, "I could talk to her or you can give her your cloak."

"I'm not doing either of those," James said.

Sirius shook his head, then whispered something to Remus, who stood up and went up the stairs to their new dorm. James didn't even notice that Remus had left, until he looked up.

"Where is Remus?" James asked, looking around the common room.

"He went to bed," Sirius said, standing up, "That is where I'm going."

James watched as Sirius headed up to the dorm. He sat there for a few more mintues, before deciding to go to bed too. When he got up to the dorm he saw that Remus and Sirius were already asleep. He headed over to his bed, but he heard something from his other bed. He listened very carefully, then he remembered tha this bed was next to Lily's. He leaned a bit closer, but the noise was slowly going down.

"Are you okay?" James asked.

There was silence. James waited for awhile, then Lily stuck her head out of her certain. James didn't notice that her eyes were red, since it was too dark.

"I'm fine," Lily said, "There is nothing wrong."

"Okay," James said, going over to his bed.

Lily watched at James got into bed and closed the certains, before she went back to bed herself. James laid in bed, but didn't go to sleep. He kept on wondering what was wrong with Lily. He thought about it for about an hour, before he finally fell asleep.

The next day Sirius had woken James up. James slowly opened his eyes, but closed them when he saw Sirius.

"It's Sunday," James moaned, "Let me sleep in."

"No time," Sirius said," Me, Emily, Racheal, Pat, Lily, and Marie are playing truth or dare. Come on, you must play."

"Why are you playing truth or dare?" James asked, opening his eyes, looking at Sirius.

"Because it's fun," Sirius said, "Emily suggested it."

James was about to say something, but Sirius ran over to where Emily, Peter, Marie, Lily, and Remus were sitting in a circle. 'Poor Padfoot,' James thought as he got out of his bed, 'Can't even see that this is some plot by Emily to get him to flirt with a girl.' James went over to their circle and sat down next to Sirius, who looked very excited.

"Who goes first?" Marie asked, with a small grin.

"Me," Sirius said, "Me, me, me."

"Fine," Lily said, "Just stop saying me."

"Yay," Sirius said, "Marie, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Marie said, with a big smile.

"Who do you like?" Sirius asked.

"I like Remus," Marie said, with a grin.

"WHAT?" Sirius shouted, then calmed himself down, "Why do you like him?"

"He's cute, handsome, smart," Marie said with a sigh, "But he's taken."

"Girl if you say you like him one more time, I will slap you," Emily said, not looking too happy, "Just take your turn."

"Fine," Marie said, "Emily truth or dare?"

"Dare," Emily said, "I can handle whatever you throw at me, unlike you, who can't handle anything."

"I dare you to kiss Peter," Marie said with a grin.

"You'll have to find him," Emily said.

Marie stood up and left the room to go find Peter. They waited for her to come back, which she came back a half an hour later. She sat down, looking very mad.

"I can't find him," Marie said, "So, I'll have to give you a different dare. I dare you to run down stairs, naked."

Remus quickly looked over at Emily, who didn't seem a bit shocked. Sirius was smiling, while James was shacking his head. Marie had a big grin on her face. Lily didn't look too pleased.

"I would," Emily said, "But as you know, I would get expelled for it."

"Oh ya," Marie said, "Well, then you-"

"You can't dare her anymore," Lily said, "We weren't even supposed to dare her twice. It's your turn Emily."

"Goodie," Emily said, with a small smile, "Sapphire truth or dare?"

"Dare," Sirius said proudly.

"I dare you to kiss Marie," Emily said.

"Okay," Sirius said, going over ot Marie and kissing her.

Sirius went back to his spot with a smile on his face. Marie looked like she was about to throw up. She stood up and quickly left the room and didn't come back.

"Your turn," Emily said.

"Fine," Sirius said, "Lily truth or dare?"

"Truth," Lily said.

"How do you feel about," Sirius started, then looked over at James, who looked very excited, "James?"

"He is big-headed git," Lily said, standing up and leaving the room.

"Go again," Emily said, "I don't think she's coming back."

"Peter truth or dare?" Sirius asked.

"Truth," Peter said.

"Why do you always pick truth?" Sirius asked.

"Because I know your dares," Peter said, "I'm not that stupid."

"Just go," James said.

"Fine," Peter said, "Em truth or dare?"

"Don't call me Em," Emily said, "I pick dare."

"I...can't think of anything," Peter said.

"I think we should stop playing," James said, standing up and going back to bed.

Peter stood up and quickly left the room, probably to go get something to eat. Emily looked at Sirius and Remus, who were just sitting there.

"So," Emily said," You gonna do what I said?"

"About that," Remus said, giving a small smile, "I need to talk to you about that."

"What about you Sirius?" Emily asked, looking over at Sirius.

"I can do it," Sirius said, "No problem."

"Did I mention that you can't start until you are a boy again?" Emily asked with a grin.

"No," Sirius said, "But now that you mentioned it. Can we talk about it?"

"Nope," Emily said, "Now what do you need to talk about Remus?"

Sirius stood up and left the room as Emily and Remus began to talk. 'So unfair,' Sirius thought, 'I can't believe I'm going to have to act gay. This is so going to ruin my rep.'

* * *

A/N: Yes, I just had to have them play truth or dare. Hope you like it, please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Sirius had left the common room to go get a little snack. 'I can't believe she is making me do this,' Sirius thought, 'Of all the things she could of made me do, she choices that worst one.' Sirius gave a small groan when he heard the someone behind him. He turned around the see Remus, who was looking very happy.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, turning back around and beginning to walk away.

"I was talking to Kat," Remus said, quickly running after Sirius, "I asked her about her your thing."

"What did she say about it?" Sirius muttered.

"She said that you can act gay for two weeks as a girl," Remus said, "But you have to act two weeks gay as a boy."

"That sounds so much better," Sirius said, rolling his eyes, "It would of been nice if I didn't have to do it."

"I tried," Remus said.

"Sure you did," Sirius muttered, beginning to walk faster.

Remus stopped walking, looking very confused. He watched as Sirius turned down another hall and out of site. Remus turned around and headed back to the common room. 'I can't believe he is mad,' Remus thought, 'I helped him and now he is mad at me. Something must be wrong.' Remus muttered the password to the fat lady, quickly headed up to the dorm room. When he entered the dorm he saw James, Peter, Emily, and Marie sitting on their beds, not talking. Remus walked over to James's bed and sat down.

"Something is wrong with Si-" Remus started.

"Something's wrong with Sapphire?" James asked, looking at Remus.

"Ya," Remus said.

"What's wrong with her?" Marie asked.

"She's mad," Remus said, "I tried to help her and she acted as if I didn't help at all."

Marie started to laugh, causing everyone to look at her. Marie looked at everyone and stopped laughing.

"It's obvious," Marie said, looking at them again.

"Oh," Emily said, giving a small grin, "You mean that?"

"Yes," Marie said.

"What?" Peter asked, looking very confused, "What do you mean?"

"It's so obvious," Emily said.

Remus looked over at James, who looked just as confused at he did. James looked over at Remus for the answer, but Remus just shrugged his shoulders. They looked back over at Emily and Marie, who were both grinning.

"Can you please tell us what you are talking about?" James asked.

"How can you not know?" Marie said, then grinned, "Unless you haven't started yet."

"Started what?" Remus asked, the it hit him, "Oh, that."

James quickly looked at Remus, who was looking a bit uncomfortable now. James looked back over at Marie, who was looking a him.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Marie asked.

"Nope," James said, now looking very interested, "What are you talking about?"

"She might have started her monthly thing," Marie whispered.

James looked very shocked, and quickly looked at Remus, who was now looking at the ground. Peter looked a bit confused still.

"Monthly thing," Peter said, "I don't get it."

"How stupid can you be?" Emily asked, looking over at Peter, "Do I have to tell you the details?"

"Please don't," James quickly said, looking over at Peter, "I'm sure she'll understand later."

Just then Lily came into the room, followed by Sirius, who was looking a bit mad. Sirius went over to his bed and sat down. Everyone was staring at him. Emily and Marie burst out laughing when he looked over at them.

"What?" Sirius asked, looking confused, "What's so funny?"

Sirius looked over at James, who shook his head.

"You don't want to know," James whispered, so that only Sirius could hear.

"That bad?" Sirius asked, looking at everyone.

Emily and Marie was still laughing, then stopped after getting an evil look from Lily. Sirius looked at everyone with a smile.

"So," Sirius said, "What's happening?"

"Nothing," Emily said, "We are just sitting her, doing nothing."

"You must of been doing something that was so funny," Sirius said with a grin.

"We were taking our shirts off," Marie said, taking her shirt off, but quickly wrapped a blanket around herself.

Sirius looked shocked that she had just did that. 'Wow,' Sirius thought, 'That just had to be the most interesting thing I've seen this whole time as a girl.'

"Now," Marie said, "Take off your shirt."

"What?" Sirius asked, looking even more shocked.

"You heard me," Marie said, giving a big grin, "I took off my shirt, you can take off yours."

"I don't want to," Sirius said, looking down at his shirt.

"You afraid that mine our bigger than yours?" Marie asked, looking a bit hurt.

"Just leave her alone," Emily said.

Marie quickly looked over at Emily, not looking very happy.

"Fine," Marie said, "You take off your shirt."

"Heck no," Emily said, "Sorry Sap, but I can't help you with this."

Marie turned back to Sirius with a grin. Sirius looked around for help, but nobody would help him. He finally sighed and took off his shirt. Emily looked away, trying really hard not to laugh.

"Wow," Marie said, "What size are you? They look like size A."

Sirius put back on his shirt, his face was red with embarrassment. 'I hate being a girl,' Sirius thought. Marie looked around, no one was looking at her.

"Well," Marie said, standing up, "That was fun, but I have to leave, got lots of things to study, bye."

Everyone watched as Marie left the room with a big grin on her face. 'Trust me,' Marie thought, 'They will be out of this school within a week.'

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I would of had it up earlier, but I had lots of other things to do. Hope you like it and please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

James sat on his bed, looking at the ceiling. Sirius was sitting on his bed, still looking red in the face. Remus had left the room, along with Peter, since it was almost dinner.

"I don't think she meant it," James said, after about a half an hour of silence.

Sirius looked over at him, there was no smile on his face. His eyes were only a little bit opened, making him look sort of evil.

"She meant it," Sirius muttered, "You could tell that she meant it."

James looked over at Sirius and noticed that he was now looking at the wall now. James gave a small sigh, stood up, and left the dorm room. He walked down the stairs and out of the portrait hole. He was walking down the stairs when he ran into Marie.

"Hello Jes," Marie said, "Have anice day?"

"Why did you do that?" James asked, looking at Marie.

"It's so easy," Marie said, walking away.

James watched her walk off, then continued to the Great Hall. 'What does she meanby that?' James thought, as he reached the Great Hall. Hequickly spotted Remus, Peter, Emily, and Lily. Hebegan to walk over there, when someone touched his shoulder. He turned around to see that it was Marie that had touched him. She was grinning again.

"You know," Marie said, beginning to drag James back out of the Great Hall, "I think I have something that you would like to see."

James looked back at the table to see that Emily was watching them. James looked at Marie, who was still grinning.

"Where are you taking me?" James asked, as they began to head outside.

Marie didn't answer the question. She just kept on leading James outside. James looked around, feeling that this was going to be bad. Marie lead him over to the forest and stopped. She turned around to face him with that same grin still on her face.

"This is the forest," Marie said, "Everyone goes in there. It's full of all these really nice creatures."

"Are you sure about that?" James asked, rolling his eyes.

"Positive," Marie said, finally letting go of James's arm.

"This is the fobidden forest," James said, causing Marie to frown, "Dumbledore told us all about it when we got here."

"Fine," Marie said, "I will get you one of these days."

Marie quickly walked back to the castle, leaving James looking at the forest. After about five minutes of just standing there, he headed back up to the castle himself. He went back to the Great Hall and quickly walked over to Remus, Peter, and Emily. Lily seemed to have left.

"Hi," James said as he sat down.

"What kept you?" Emily asked, not looking up from the book she was reading.

"Marie wanted me to go into the forest," James said, grabbing some food, "Told me everyone goes in there. I told her that Dumbledore told us all about the forbidden forest."

"You idiot," Emily said, looking up from her book.

"What?" James asked, getting weird looks from Remus.

"Dumbledore told everyone he was leaving," Remus said, "He stood up and said 'I'll be back in a few days' and he left right then and there. We got here almost at night. There is no way we could of talked to us."

"Oh," James said, remembering that day now very clearly.

Peter was looking at them all, his face filled with confusion.

"Why is that important?" Peter asked.

Emily, Remus, and James looked over at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The only thing Marie talked about that day was about Dumbledore leaving," Emily said, then looked back at James, "Do you really think she believed a word you said to her?"

"Nope," James said, looking down at his food, "I know one thing though. I'm starving."

James began to eat his food, without bothering to look up at them. Emily rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book, while Remus and Peter ate their food too. Marie watched them from the Enterence. 'Stupid little pranks,' Marie thought, 'I'll find out what you meant by that.'

Sirius sat on his bed still, just staring at the ceiling. 'Finally,' Sirius thought, 'Some peace and quiet.' Just then the dorm room door opened and in walked Marie. She had that grin on her face again. Sirius sat up and gave a small groan.

"Haven't you had your fun already?" Sirius asked, looking at Marie with a frown.

"Not yet," Marie said, sitting at the edge of Sirius's bed, "I found out something today."

"Really?" Sirius asked, not even sounding interested.

"Yes," Marie said, "Jes told me of how she knew the forbidden forest and how Dumbledore told you guys all about it."

"Okay," Sirius said, now looking a bit worried.

"I know that's a lie," Marie said, "And you are going to tell me the truth."

"What if I don't want to?" Sirius asked folding his arms.

Marie sighed, stood up, and walked over to her bed. She took a piece of paper out of her trunk, took out her wand, and pointed it at the peice of paper. Marie looked over at Sirius, who was looking interested.

"Do you really want to see what I'll do?" Marie asked, "All you have to do it tell the truth."

"I'm sure whatever you throw at me I can handle," Sirius said, with a grin.

Marie sighed and looked at the paper. Muttering a spell, the paper burnt to a crisp. Marie put her wand away and looked back over at Sirius, who was looking a bit confused.

"Tell me," Marie said, "Or I'm going to burn you to a crisp."

"You'll be expelled," Sirius said.

"Fine," Marie said, "I'll cut off all your hair, take your ugly looking clothes and throw them out the window."

"I care how?" Sirius asked.

"I'll tell everyone you are gay," Marie said.

Sirius looked at Marie for awhile. She was still grinning. Sirius unfolded his arms, stood up, and walked over to Marie.

"You do that," Sirius said, walking passed Marie and out the door.

Marie stood there for awhile, she was now frowning. 'I can't believe she doesn't care,' Marie thought, then grinned again, 'But I'm sure that others will care. Let's see how long you can last when everyone finds out you like girls.'

* * *

A/N: Hope you like this chapter, please review. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Just decided to add more to this chapter. Hope you like it.

The next day they had classes. McGonagall had given James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter new schedules. They had the same classes as they did before. Dumbledore still wasn't back yet, which James thought was a good thing.

"Great," James said, "We still can't do anything. The Quidditch game is Saturday."

"Why are you so worried?" Sirius asked, as they began to walk to their first class.

"Because you know why," James said as they entered the potions room.

Sirius and James sat next to each other, while Emily sat next to Remus, who smiled. Peter wasn't with them, since he had Charms.

"Good day class," Professor Slughorn said as he entered the room, "Today we will be making a special potion."

Lily rose her hand in the air. She was sitting in the front row.

"Yes," Slughorn said, looking at Lily with a smile.

"James, Sirius, and Remus are not in class yet," Lily said, looking around the room.

"Yes, I noticed that too," Slughorn said, looking around the room as well, "Has anyone seen them?"

Snape rose his hand in the air, causing James, Sirius, and Remus to look over at him.

"I saw them on Friday," Snape said, putting his hand down.

"Alright then," Slughorn said, "I'm sure they are just running late. Now, lets get on with the potion. You will be making a potion that we are not supposed to make, but I'm letting you make it. A love potion."

There were some whispers now, but everyone went silent when Slughorn waved his wand and the instructions appeared on the board. Emily and Lily quickly ran to get the ingredients.

"This is so cool," Emily said, getting the ingredients.

"Ya," Lily said, as they headed back to their own tables.

Emily sat the ingredients down on the table, while Remus got the cauldron ready. James had gone up and got the ingredients, while Sirius got the cauldron ready.

"How boring," Sirius muttered.

"Don't say that," Emily said, throwing a little paper ball at his head.

Sirius rolled his eyes, but worked on the potion with James. Emily and Remus worked on their potion. Slughorn walked around the room and kept looking at the door. About ten minutes before the bell was supposed to ring he went back to the front of the room.

"Clean up," Slughorn said, "Bring your potions up here."

Emily and Sirius took a vile of their potions up to Slughorn. They went back to their seats and started cleaning up.

"By the way Miss Robert," Slughorn said, "This is only for today. If Mr. Lupin doesn't show up for class by next week I'll have to give you a different partner."

Emily gave a small groan and looked at Remus, who gave a small smile. They quickly left the room before Slughorn could say anything else. Luckily they had a free hour right now, so they headed up to the common room. Emily muttered the password and they went inside. There were some other students in there. When they saw Sirius, they began to laugh.

"What?" Sirius asked, looking at James.

"There is nothing wrong with you," James said.

"I bet she likes Marie," A girl with brown hair said, causing everyone to laugh harder.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked, looking over at them.

"We just found out that Sap over there," The same girl said, "Likes looking at other girls."

Emily looked over at Sirius, who was red in the face again. Sirius ran up to their dorm room. James and Remus were looking at Emily, who was looking at them. Emily headed up to the dorm and they quickly followed. About half way up the stairs, James stopped her.

"I can't believe you did that," James said, looking very mad.

"What?" Emily asked, looking very shocked that he had just blamed her.

"You took it too far," James said, shacking his head.

James headed up to the dorm, leaving Emily speechless. Remus looked at Emily.

"Did you do that?" Remus asked.

"Heck no," Emily said, "I'm not that mean. I can't believe he blamed me."

Emily turned around and headed back down the stairs without saying another word. Remus watched her go, then headed up to the dorm. He walked into the room to see that Sirius was sitting on his bed, still red in the face. James was sitting next to him.

"We'll get her back," James said.

"Emily didn't do it," Remus said, walking over to Sirius's bed.

"How do you know?" James asked, looking over at Remus.

"She didn't do it," Sirius said, causing James and Remus to look over at him, "It was Marie. She said if I didn't tell her the truth, she would tell everyone I like girls."

James looked over at Remus, who was looking at him. James gave a small sigh and looked at the ground.

"I'll tell Em I'm sorry," James said, "We both have Charms next."

"Good," Remus said, sitting down the bed, "This is turning out to be really bad."

"Tell me about it," Sirius said, "I thought being a girl would be easy."

"It's easy," James said, causing Sirius and Remus to look at him, "It's hard to make friends as a girl."

Remus shook his head, while Sirius rolled his eyes. James looked at both of them with a smile.

"Now," James said, "The full moon is next Monday. What are we going to do for this trip?"

Remus shook his head again, looking over at James and Sirius. 'This will probably be an exciting trip,' Remus thought.

Emily had left the common room and had headed to the lake. When she got to the lake, she sat down by the tree and sighed. She sat there for about five minutes without saying anything. Just then Marie and Snape walked over to her.

"Dear Em," Snape said, "Is something wrong?"

"Nope," Emily said, not even looking up at them, "And don't call me Em. Only my friends can call me that."

Marie looked at Snape, then at Emily, who was looking at the lake.

"It's so nice," Marie said, sitting down next to Emily, "The lake is so nice, so peaceful."

"What do you want?" Emily asked, still not looking at them.

"I'm hurt," Marie said, standing up, "That's the last time I talk to you."

Snape had walked off, but Marie stood there for awhile. Emily finally sighed and looked over at her.

"What?" Emily asked.

"You're their friend," Marie said, "Then I'll get you."

Emily watched as Marie turned around and headed to the castle. 'What a sad, strange little girl,' Emily thought, looking back at the lake, 'Wonder what she is gonna do?'

James headed to Charms class, while Sirius and Remus headed for Transfigurations. Emily was already in class. James sighed and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry I said that," James said, after a minute of silence.

Emily didn't say anything, just stared at the front of the class. James looked at her for awhile. Then looked at what she was looking at, it was nothing. James looked back at Emily.

"Are you okay?" James asked, touching Emily's shoulder.

Emily didn't move, making James wonder. He took out his wand, and then hit Emily over the head with it.

"Hey," Emily said, rubbing her head, "What was that for?"

"Sorry," James said, trying not to laugh, "You were not here. What were you thinking about this time? Remus? Class? The moon?"

Emily rolled her eyes just as the room began to fill up with more students. Soon the bell rang and class begun. Emily was writing everything that the Professor said. James wrote a note and passed it to Emily, who stopped writing and looked at the note. Rolling her eyes, she opened it and read what it said. _What do you want to do for the full moon? _Emily looked around and quickly wrote something down and passed it back to James, who quickly read it. _Why should I tell you? _

James shook his head and wrote something else down, then passed it back to Emily, who read it. _Because I want to know. So, tell me before I get mad. _Giving an evil smile, Emily wrote something down and passed it to James, who noticed the smile on Emily's face.

James looked down at the note, then looked at Emily, shacking his head, he read the note. _I want to embarrass Marie, and I know just the thing that will make her mad and embarrass her so much, she'll hide in her room. _James looked over at Emily.

"What's this plan?" James whispered.

"I'll tell you later," Emily said, continuing to take notes.

James shook his head again, trying not to laugh. 'This will be so good,'James thought, 'I can just tell that this will be good. Wonder what she has in mind.'


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry this chapter took forever t get up. Hope you like it.

**Chapter Eight**

After Charms class was over James and Emily headed to lunch. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were waiting for them. James sat down next to Sirius, while Emily sat next to Remus.

"So," James said, looking over at Emily, "What is this plan?"

"Not now," Emily said, taking a drink, "You'll have to wait until tonight. We'll talk about it at midnight."

"But that's so far away," James whined.

Sirius rolled his eyes, looking over at James.

"I'm sure you can wait," Sirius said.

"Shut up, Padfoot," James said, beginning to eat his food.

Remus shook his head before pulling out a book and beginning to read. Peter looked at the book, then at Remus.

"Why are you reading that?" Peter asked.

"I'm trying to find a spell or potion that will turn us back," Remus said, not taking his eyes off the book.

Peter nodded his head, but looked a bit confused as he turned back to his food. After Emily was done she noticed that Lily was standing by the entrance, looking at her.

"I'll be back," Emily said, standing up and walking over to Lily.

Lily didn't say anything, but grabbed Emily's arm and took her outside. Emily looked a bit worried at the way Lily was acting.

"Is something wrong?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Lily said, letting go of Emily's arm and turning to her, "I can't find James anywhere."

"Why are you so worried?" Emily asked, folding her arms.

"I'm not worried," Lily said, trying to smile.

Emily gave a small grin, staring Lily in the eyes. Lily stared at her for awhile, then burst into tears. Emily quickly went over to comfort her.

"There," Emily whispered, "I'm sure he's okay."

"No he's not," Lily cried, "He's probably dead somewhere."

"No he's not," Emily said, rolling her eyes, "I'm sure he is somewhere, still alive. Keep your hopes up."

"You're right," Lily said, pushing Emily away from her, "I can't stop looking for him. I will not rest until I find him. Tell McGonagall I won't be in class today."

Lily turned around and ran off. Emily watched until she couldn't see her anymore. 'That was odd,' Emily thought, 'Hope she finds what she is looking for.' Emily turned around and headed back into the castle. Remus, James, and Sirius were waiting for her by the entrance.

"What did she want?" Sirius asked as they head to class.

"I can tell you know, James," Emily said, "She likes you."

"Really?" James asked in a hopeful voice.

"She misses you," Emily said, "And she said she won't rest until she finds you. So, you better turn back into a boy soon."

James looked over at Emily in shock. Sirius tried not to laugh, while Remus shook his head.

"Why didn't you stop her?" James asked.

"Fine," Emily said as they entered the class room, "I'll tell her that you have been a girl and have been in her room for the passed few days. How do you think she is going to take that?"

"Fine," James sighed as he took his seat next to Sirius, "Just tell her not to look so hard."

Emily nodded her head, then looked at the front of the class and noticed that McGonagall wasn't in the room yet. Everyone was there already, talking to their friends. After about five minutes, McGonagall came into the room, looking very worried.

"Classes have been cancelled for the rest of the day," McGonagall said, then left the room.

Everyone gathered their stuff and headed back to their common rooms. Peter was sitting on his bed when Sirius, Emily, Remus, and James ran into the room.

"Where have you been?" Peter asked, "Classes have been cancelled."

"We know that," James said, "And I think I know why."

"Because Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus have gone missing," Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

Everyone sat on Peter's bed, just as Marie walked into the room, looking very happy. She laid down on her bed with a sigh.

"No classes," Marie said, looking over at Emily, "Are you said that Remus is missing?"

"How do you know it's that reason that they cancelled classes?" Emily asked, folding her arms.

"Once again, that's obvious," Marie said, sitting up.

Emily looked a bit confused, which just caused Marie to grin.

"I'm glad they are gone," Marie said, "Well, not Remus. I wish he was still here."

Remus looked over at her. Marie seemed to notice that he was staring at her. So, she turned her attention to him.

"What?" Marie asked.

"Why do you care so much?" Remus asked.

"Because Remus was hot," Marie said, "I really don't think that Emily deserves him."

"Hello," Emily said, looking very mad, "I'm sitting right here."

"I know," Marie said, looking back over at Emily, "I wish you would of disappeared."

Before anyone could say another thing, Emily attacked Marie, who fell off her bed and onto the floor. Remus, Sirius, Peter, and James watched at the two rolled around on the floor, trying to hit each other.

"Should we stop them?" Peter asked.

"We should," James said, "But for some odd reason, I can't help but watch."

After awhile of rolling around on the floor, Emily knocked Marie's head against something, knocking her out. Emily stood up, looking a bit worn out. She sat next to Remus, and then looked at them.

"Why didn't you help?" Emily asked.

"We won't to," Sirius said.

"But the fight was just too good," James said, and then looked over at Emily, "Why didn't you just use your wand?"

"I totally forgot about my wand," Emily said.

James gave a small laugh, while Sirius grinned.

"That was cool," Sirius said, "We should do this more often."

Emily pushed Sirius off the bed, causing Remus, Peter, and James to burst out laughing. Sirius folded his arms, but got back on the bed.

"So, what about this plan?" Sirius asked.

"I told you," Emily said, "I'd tell you later."

James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius nodded their heads. Then Peter got up and headed down to get something to eat, while Sirius went to his own bed and fell asleep. James looked at them all with a grin. 'This will be so good,' James thought, 'So very good.'


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry I just added some stuff to this chapter. It ain't that different, but I thought it was better.

**Chapter Nine**

McGonagall had come into the common room and had told them that classes had been cancelled until further notice. She didn't tell them the reason why. When she left the common room everyone started talking.

"What could it be?" Some first year asked.

"Maybe someone died," Another first year suggested.

"No one died," A seventh year yelled, causing everyone to look at him, "There must be a little problem on the grounds that they need to take care of. Think of the possibilities; don't just quickly assume that someone died."

The room was silent for awhile. Everyone stared at the seventh year, who was beginning to look very uncomfortable. After about five minutes, everyone began to whisper again. James, Remus, and Sirius rolled their eyes and went back up to the girls' dorm room. Emily was there, reading a book when they walked in.

"It can't wait any longer," James nearly yelled, grabbing the book that Emily was reading and setting it down on her trunk, "We need to know the plan right now."

Emily looked at James, not looking too happy at all. She sat up and reached for her book. James quickly grabbed it off the trunk and hid it behind his back.

"Not until you tell us your plan," James said.

"You really want to know?" Emily asked, standing up and facing James, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," James whispered.

"Well," Emily said, grabbing her book from behind James, "I'll tell you when I am done reading this book."

"No," James said, trying to grab the book, "Tell us now."

"Yes," Sirius said, finally deciding to join in, "Tell us."

"Fine," Emily sighed, sitting down on her bed.

James sat down next to her, while Sirius and Remus sat down on the bed next to hers, which just happened to be Remus's bed. Emily opened her book to one page. James looked down at it to see that it had the same spell as the one that turned them into girls.

"How did you get this book?" James asked, looking at Emily, "I thought it was a restricted book."

"It is," Emily said, rolling her eyes, "I had permission from one of the Professor's."

"Really?" Sirius asked with a small grin.

"No," Emily said, looking at Sirius, "I used James's cloak and snuck the book out."

Remus shook his head, while Sirius gave a small laugh. James didn't look happy now.

"Why were you using my cloak?" James asked, folding his arms and looking at Emily.

Emily looked at James, and then at Sirius, who gave another small laugh.

"Sirius ran up to your old room," Emily said, looking at James, "And grabbed the cloak."

Before any of them could say anything else, Peter came into the room. Emily gave a small grin and looked over at Peter, who sat down on his bed.

"Peter," Emily said, standing up and running over to Peter's bed, "I need your help."

"My help," Peter asked in a very shocked voice.

James, Remus, and Sirius looked at her in shock. Peter stood up and looked ready for anything, even though there was a lot of fear in his eyes.

"Okay," Emily whispered, "I need you to go find Marie for me. Give her this note."

Emily took a note out of her pocket and handed it to Peter, who now looked confused.

"Why do I have to give her the note?" Peter asked, putting the note in his pocket.

"It's part of my plan," Emily said, rolling her eyes, "Now go."

Peter nodded his head and ran out of the room. Emily smiled and turned back to the very confused looking boys. Emily turned around and headed out of the dorm room. The boys quickly followed. She went up the boys' stairs. The boys looked at each other, but quickly followed her. She went into their old room. Sirius closed the door when they were in there.

"How is that part of your plan?" Remus asked.

Emily took out her wand and pointed it at herself. James and Sirius looked at each other, then looked back at Emily, whose clothes had changed into boy clothes.

"Why did you do that?" James asked, trying not to laugh at the way Emily looked in the clothes.

"It's part of my plan," Emily said, still keeping her wand pointed at herself, "Britio."

James, Sirius, Remus looked at her in shock. Her long black hair was now short. Her soft skin looked very different and she was a few inches taller.

"I feel very weird," Emily muttered, then pointed her wand at herself again and muttered another spell.

The boys looked at her, but couldn't see what she had done. Remus gave a small smile when he realized that she had changed her eye color. So now her eyes were dark brown, instead of light blue.

"Wow," Sirius said after about five minutes, "If I were really a girl and you were really a boy. I would so want to date you."

"Okay," James said, "I think I get your plan."

"You are going to go out with Marie," Sirius said, "How is that going to get her back?"

Emily and Remus rolled their eyes. It was so obvious now. James told Sirius what the plan must be and Sirius gave a big grin.

"So," Sirius said, looking at Emily, "What is your boy name?"

"Eric," Emily said, folding her arms, "If you have a problem with that, then you can go to hell."

James, Sirius, and Remus shook their heads. Emily grinned and look at her watch. She headed to the door and the boys followed her.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked.

"I hope Peter got that letter to Marie," Emily muttered.

Peter ran all over the place looking for Marie. He found her in the Great Hall. He ran over to her and handed her the note. He stood there, looking very proud of himself for completing what he was supposed to do.

"What do you expect?" Marie asked, looking at Peter, "Are you expecting a tip?"

Peter shook his head and ran out of the Great Hall, looking a bit scared. Marie gave a small grin, and then read the note. She gave a small smile and sighed, putting the letter close to her heart. 'I'll be there,' Marie thought.

* * *

A/N: Ya it is hardly different. Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Now no one kill me. I'm sorry for taking so long.

**Chapter Ten**

Remus, Sirius, and James had went back to the girl's dorm room and were sitting on their beds when Marie ran into the room, looking very worried. She ran over to her trunk, threw it opened and began looking threw all her clothes, mumbling under her breathe. The three looked at her, than at each other, and than back at her.

"Is something wrong?" Sirius asked, giving a small smile.

"Shut up," Marie hissed, throwing more clothes out of her trunk.

Marie gave a fusterated cry, than she smiled. She picked out an outfit and quickly changed. Remus rolled his eyes, picked up his book and started reading. Sirius had watched her change, while James looked at him. Wen Marie was finished changing, she ran out of the room, but she dropped the note she had been holding. Sirius looked down at the note and quickly went to pick it up. Sirius went back to his bed and laid down. James was looking at him still. Remus was looking at him from over his book. Sirius opened the note and read aloud.

_Dear Beautiful Marie. I really like you, but you have never seem to notice me. I really want to be with you. Come and meet me on the quidditch field. Love Eric._

Sirius put the note on the counter next to his bed. James rolled his eyes. Remus didn't look at all happy. Sirius noticed this and went over to Remus's bed and took his book away from him. Sirius put the book on the counter and gave a sad look at Remus.

"What?" Remus asked, looking up at Sirius.

"It's just a prank," Sirius whispered, "She doesn't really love Marie."

"I know that," Remus said, "It's just I was reading that book again."

Sirius grabbed the book off the counter and look it over. Remus quickly took the book from Sirius, who gave him another sad look.

"Can I read it?" Sirius begged, getting down on his knees.

"No," Remus said, putting the book under his pillow for safety, "This book has so many spells that are dangerous and I don't with to happen again."

Sirius gave a small whine, but went back to his bed and laid back down. There was five minutes of silence, than James sat up and headed for the door. Remus looked at him and quickly followed. Sirius gave a small sigh and followed them.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"Where do you think I'm going?" James asked him back.

Remus gave a small laugh, while Sirius rolled his eyes. They walked passed everyone in the common room. They were still talking about what could of cancelled classes. The three of them left the common room and began to walk down the stairs, when Marie and Emily ran passed them. Emily looked back at them and waved. Marie didn't seem to have noticed.

"Come on," Marie said, "There is something I want to show you."

James, Remus, and Sirius watched as they disapeared out of site, than they began to laugh. They continued walking down the stairs, laughing. When they were at the bottom of the stairs, they heard Dumbledore and McGonagall talking. They went really quiet and listened to them.

"I can't find them anywhere," McGonagall said," Where could they have gone?"

"I don't know," Dumbledore said," I'm having people search the grounds for them. We need to keep calm. I suggest we do something to keep the other kids off the grounds for awhile."

Remus, James, and Sirius headed back up the stairs, trying to keep out of site. They ran back into the common room and sat down next to Lily, who was doing her homework. Remus looked over and noticed Marie was sitting on Emily's lap, kissing her neck. Emily looked over at him and waved at him. Just than McGonagall came into the common room, which went really quiet. Marie stopped kissing Emily's neck and looked over at McGonagall.

"Now students," McGonagall said," Hogsmeade and the quidditch game have been moved to a different week. Instead there will be a dance this Saturday. It will be held in the Great Hall. There is a price though. In this dance you are not allowed to leave the Great Hall under any reasons."

McGonagall left the room and everyone began to talk about the dance. Remus was still looking over at Marie and Emily. Marie was looking ver excited, while Emily just smiled.

"This is cool," James said, looking over to Remus to see that he was digging his nails into the table," Calm down."

"What?" Remus asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

Sirius pointed to his hands and he quickly pulled his nails out of the table and sat them on his lap. Lily gave a small smile.

"You see someone you like?" Lily asked.

"You can say that," Remus mutttered.

Lily looked over at what Remus was looking at and gave a shocking cry. Remus, James, and Sirius quickly looked at her in shock.

"Is something wrong?" James asked, looking very worried now.

"No," Lily said," But who is that boy?"

"That's Eric," James said, causing Lily to look at him," He was our friend back at our other school."

Lily gave a small sigh and looked away from Marie and Emily. James looked over at them and than back at Lily.

"Is somthing wrong?" James asked.

"Marie is so lucky," Lily said, standing up and heading up to the girls' stairs.

"Where are you going?" James yelled.

Lily stopped and looked back at him with a smile.

"I'm going to look for my man," Lily said, going into her dorm.

James gave a small whine, causing Remus and Sirius to look at him. James looked at them both, then at the girls' stairs.

"There must be away to turn back," James whispered," We can't stay like this forever."

"I told you that I looked through that whole book and found nothing," Remus whispered back," There is no way to turn back."

"There has to be away," Sirius whispered as well.

Remus shook his head. They were right. There had to be away to turn back. There just had to be away to turn back. They didn't want to spend the rest of their lives like this. They three of them headed up the girls' stairs and went into the dorm room. Lily ran passed them and out of site. James gave a small sigh and laid down on his bed. Sirius sat next to him, while Remus went back to his bed to reread that book. He wasn't going to give up.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sooner. Please review. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for taking so long. Hope you like this chapter. I think there might only be two or three more chapters left.

**Chapter Eleven**

It was now Friday. People were talking none stop about the dance. The common room was really busy. People running around, trying to think of what to wear. Some waiting for their dresses and other things to come in the mail. Marie didn't seem to be having a single problem. She had sent her mother a letter and she had gotten her dress that day.

"I hope you like it," Marie said, sitting back on Emily's lap again," I told my mom that it had to be perfect."

Remus, James, and Sirius looked at them. Remus had dug his nails into the table again. Sirius pulled them out, and Remus put his hands back on his lap. McGonagall came back in the room, followed by Lily, who was not looking at all happy. The room went quiet. McGonagall looked down at Lily, who just headed up the girls' stairs. McGonagall left the room, which burst back into talk. Marie got off of Emily's lap.

"I best go check on her," Marie said," I'll be back soon."

Marie headed up the stairs. Emily watched her go, before quickly running over to Sirius, James, and Remus's table.

"That girl is crazy," Emily said," She is the clingiest girl I've ever met."

"Are you okay?" Remus asked, looking a bit worried.

"I'm fine," Emily said, looking at Remus with a smile.

"How bad is it?" Sirius asked," If it's bad, then I'm definitely not going out with her."

"She won't go out with you, so stop thinking she will," James said.

Sirius folded his arm. Emily rolled her eyes and looked up the girls stares. Marie was coming back down. Emily quickly ran from the table and ran back over to the table that her and Marie were sitting at before. Marie walked over to her and sat back down on her lap.

"What were you doing?" Marie asked.

"Just running around the room to keep in shape," Emily said.

"You look good just the way you are," Marie giggled.

Remus rolled his eyes. They could hear everything that the others were saying. Sirius and James just shook their heads and went back to what they were talking about before.

"She always looks good," Remus muttered.

"She's a boy," Sirius said," and you think she looks good?"

"Look at me," Remus said," I'm a girl. It wouldn't be odd if we still held hands and kissed, and I think she still looks good."

James tried not to laugh. The three looked over at Emily and Marie, who had stood up and left the common room.

"Wonder where they're going," James said.

"Let's follow them," Sirius said, standing up and heading for the door before anyone could say anything.

Remus and James looked at each other, and then quickly ran after Sirius. Sirius was almost to the bottom of the stairs when they caught up to him.

"What do you think this is?" James asked.

"They left the school," Sirius said as if he was a spy," Stay hidden, don't let them see you."

Before Remus or James could say anything. Sirius was off again. Remus and James quickly followed him out of the school and onto the grounds. Emily and Marie seemed to be heading to the quidditch field. Sirius not really that far behind them. He was in his animagus form. He wasn't as big as he used to be though. James and Remus hid behind trees and bushes.

"This is so stupid of Sirius," Remus muttered.

"And yet so exciting," James said, with an evil grin on his face.

"Great," Remus muttered," I feel uncomfortable doing this."

James just rolled his eyes. He was having too much fun hiding behind trees, trying not to get caught. When they were caught up with Sirius, who was back to normal. Emily and Marie was standing in the middle of the field. Marie was spinning around like a crazy person. Emily seemed to be looking a bit worried.

"What the heck," James said," Is this all they're doing?"

"I'm not sure," Sirius whispered.

"This is so ridiculous," Remus yelled, causing James and Sirius quickly hiding.

Marie stopped spinning and turned around to see Remus. Emily tried not to look at him. Marie didn't look to happy about being interrupted. Remus thought it would be best if he went over to them. James and Sirius tried to stop him, but Remus moved to fast. They looked at each other and listened very carefully. Marie folded her arms as Remus moved to where she was standing.

"What do you think you're doing?" Marie yelled, then she gave an evil grin," Do you like Eric? Well, he's mine so leave him alone."

Remus didn't think about what he was doing, he just did it. He slapped Marie. Emily tried not to laugh at the look of shock on Marie's face.

"I'm sorry," Remus quickly said," I don't know what came over-"

Remus never got to finish, since Marie slapped him and pushed him to the ground.

"That will teach you," Marie hissed.

Emily grabbed Marie's shoulder and made Marie turn to face her. Marie gave a smile, but it quickly disappeared when Emily slapped her. Emily helped Remus stand up and they walked off together. Marie looked more then shocked.

"We are so over," Marie yelled.

Emily didn't seem to care. Sirius and James stood up when Remus and Emily reached the spot they were hiding. James and Sirius were laughing.

"That was cool," James said after he stopped laughing.

"The look on her face," Sirius said, laughing even harder.

"That didn't turn out as I planned," Emily said, looking at Remus," Since I'm now dateless for this dance. Do you want to go with me?"

"I'd love to go with you," Remus said, with a smile.

"I just hope Lily is okay," James said," Hopefully she is at the dance."

Sirius had stopped laughing. The four of them were silent as they headed back up to the common room. The dance was tomorrow and they needed their sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I have changed this chapter. So, now it sounds a bit more interesting. I will probably have to change the next chapter as well. I will do that later.

**Chapter Twelve**

Remus, Sirius, and James woke up to a beautiful morning. James looked at the time. It was 2 pm.

"We slept in," James said, quickly jumping out of bed, "The dance is in about five hours."

"Stop worrying," Sirius yawned, looking over at James, "That is plenty of time to get ready."

"Do we even have dresses?" James asked, folding his arms.

Sirius's eyes shot open. He sat up a bit too fast and fell off his bed. James gave a small, girly giggle.

"There is no way I'm wearing a dress," Sirius said, getting off the floor and folding his arms.

"I got an idea," Remus said, going over to Emily's trunk and beginning to look through it.

"I don't think Emily is going to like it if you steal her clothes," James said.

"I don't think she will like it if you take her panties," Sirius muttered, causing James to laugh.

Remus just shook his head. He continued to search the trunk until he found it. A silver box with a gold ribbon. He quickly sat down on his bed and slowly untied to ribbon. James and Sirius watched him very carefully. Remus slowly openned the box, acting as if it were going to explode at any moment. Remus sat the top of the box on the floor and looked over at James and Sirius.

"What are you staring at? Remus asked.

"Oh, sorry," James muttered, still staring.

Remus rolled his eyes and reached into the box. He pulled out a sparkling light blue dress. It was short sleeved, puffy dress, with ribbins hanging from the sleeves.

"Is there any other dresses in there?" Sirius asked, his eyes shining with excitment.

Remus sat the dress gentle down on his bed, before looking into the box. There was another dress in the box. Remus pulled it out. It was a light pink dress with thin straps for the sleeves. It was a bit more puffy than the blue one.

"You can have that one, Sirius," James quickly said.

"Aw, I want a black one," Sirius moaned as Remus handed him the dress.

James tried not to laugh. Remus looked back in the box and tried not to smile. He pulled out another dress. This one was hot pink. It was strapless and wasn't at all puffy.

"Here you go James," Remus said, handing James the dress.

"Is there any other dresses in there?" James asked, looking the dress over.

"That was the last one," Remus said, flipping the box over to proove it.

"I'll trade you," James muttered.

"Nope," Sirius said, "You can keep your hot pink dress."

"It goes with your hair," James quickly said.

Sirius thought about it for a second. He looked at the light pink dress and looked at the hot pink dress. He put the light pink one near his hair, then put the hot pink one near his hair. He thought about it for a bit longer, then smiled and handed James the light pink dress. Sirius took the hot pink dress and handed James the light pink one.

"Should we change?" James asked, quickly moving over to his bed so that Sirius couldn't have the dress back.

"We have four hours left," Remus said, "We should. It will take awhile for us to do our hair."

"Don't say that again," Sirius said.

The three of them started changing into the dresses. It took them awhile to figure out how to put on dresses. Sirius nearly ripped his cause he forgot to unzip it first. It took them about an hour and a half for them to get dressed. Remus conjured up a big mirror so they could look at themselves.

"Wow, "Sirius said, slowlying turning around, "I look hot. I would so date me if I could."

"Yes," James said, "you do look good, but I look even better."

"Please don't start," Remus quickly said.

"We only have two and a half hours left," James said.

Sirius quickly ran over to his bed and picked up the hair brush on the floor and started brushing his hair. When his hair was straight, he just frowned.

"It should be up in some way," Sirius said, "It's just not right when it's down."

"I got it," Remus said, picking up a book on his bed.

James and Sirius watched as Remus flipped through a few pages, until he stopped and pulled out his wand.

"Just sit down and don't move," Remus said, "This may take a few minutes or an hour."

The three of them sat down in the middle of the floor. Remus muttered the spell and quickly sat the book down. Scissors, hair spray, and combs apeared out of nowhere. All the stuff started to spin around the boys, doing there hair. James's hair was the first to be done. He had a simple hairstyle, some hair straight and some curly. Remus's hair was the next to be done. He had his hair in braids, starting from the front leading to the back. Sirius's hair was the last one done. He had his hair cut short and spiked. He also had some of his hair dyed hot pink. Remus and James stared at him for awhile in shock.

"Why did you do that?" James asked.

"I was getting sick of it in my face," Sirius said, "and this is the only time I will have my hair short and pink."

"Are you guys ready?" Lily asked, coming into the room.

James almost fell over when he saw her. Lily had a sparkling purple dress. It had straps that hung off the shoulder. It was a little bit puffy.

"I see Emily let you borrow her dresses," Lily said, giving a small giggle, "She must be wearing her gold dress."

"Why do you have so many dresses?" Sirius asked.

"They looked so cute at the Hogsmeade store," Lily said, "We couldn't pick just one, so we just bought one of each. There were eight. Emily bought six and I bought two."

"Cool," Sirius said, "I would of just bought one, since there really is no reason to buy all eight."

"You have to be joking," Lily said, giving a small giggle, "There is always a reason to buy lots of dresses. Where is Emily?"

"Not here," James quickly said.

"Well," Lily said, "I better go find her. The dance is in a half hour. Oh, don't forget to wear the matching shoes."

Lily left the room. Remus went back over to Emily's trunk and pulled out another box. He opened it and pulled out dark blue shoes that had a heel three inches off the ground. There were about three more pairs of shoes in there. All the them were the same, except they were different colors. James look the ones that were hot pink and Sirius took the black ones.

"This dance is going to be fun," James said, putting on his shoes.

"I'm taking the book," Remus said, "Just in case I think of something."

"Stop thinking and have fun," Sirius said, "This will be a night to remember."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Well, I went through this chapter and fixed all the mistakes I could find. I will probably come and add more stuff later. Enjoy.

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Do I look nice?" Sirius asking as they headed to the Great Hall. "I really don't know. Does this dress make me look fat?"

"Would you stop being so worried," Emily said, "You look just fine."

"Does this dress match my hair and eyes?" Sirius asked.

"Not really," Emily said, "It would of been better is you went for the other pink dress."

Sirius looked over at James, who just grinned. When they reached the Great Hall it was already filled with everyone else. The walls were covered in the four house crests.

"They really didn't decorate this place up," James said, "Do you of you see Lily?"

"No," Remus said, "She's probably sitting in the room."

"I'll go and get her," James quickly said, before running out of the room.

"Lets party," Sirius said, quickly sitting down and grinning.

"You call that partying?" Emily asked, folding her arms.

"I'm waiting for someone to ask me to dance," Sirius said, "And who wouldn't want to dance with me?"

"Good luck with that," Emily said, "We're going to dnace."

Remus and Emily left Sirius sitting alone. 'Any minute someone is going to ask me to dance,' Sirius thought, 'Any minute now.'

"Lily?" James called up the stairs, "The dance has started."

Lily came down the stairs. James just stared at her while she walked. She didn't look happy.

"Where the heck is she?" Lily nearly yelled when she was at the bottom of the stairs. "I've been waiting for a very long time."

"Maybe she's down at the dance," James said, "I think I saw her dancing."

"Then lets head down there," Lily said, looking happy, "I hope James is there. I really want to dance with him."

"Right," James said, looking more then disapointed, "Lets go."

Three songs had already been played and Sirius was still sitting there. Emily and Remus came back from dancing when the fourth song was over.

"Has anyone asked you to dance?" Emily asked.

"I don't get it," Sirius said, "I'm hot and no one has asked me to dance."

"Excuse me, would you like to dance?" someone asked.

Sirius quickly turned around to see who it was and quickly frowned. It was Lucious Malfoy.

"Well," Emily said, "Are you going to dance with this young boy or not?"

"Sure," Sirius muttered, not looking at all happy as he followed Malfoy onto the dance floor.

"Do you feel at all bad for her?" James asked when he was standing next to them.

"Not really," Remus said.

Lily began looking around the room. James just stayed next to Emily and Remus.

"She's looking for you," James whispered, "And wants to dance with James."

"Poor her," Emily said, "Maybe you should go dance with her."

"She's not going to dance with a girl," James said.

"You'll never know," Emily said, "She just might dance with you."

James looked over at Lily, who had stopped looking and was heading back to them.

"I can't find her anywhere," Lily sighed, "I couldn't even find James. Maybe he doesn't like me anymore."

"Do you want to dance with me?" James quickly asked. "Just to get your mind off of all this."

"Um...sure," Lily said, going alittle red.

James looked a bit shocked, but they went and danced together. Remus and Emily sat down. Remus pulled out a book from a coat that he had brought to the dance. He began to search the book for the spells.

"I really don't get it," Remus said, "The spell that we need should be right here."

"Hey, wait a minute," Emily said, pushing the book further down.

Remus gave a closer look and noticed that a page had been ripped out.

"Now how did I miss that?" Remus asked, "Someone must of ripped it out. By the looks of this rip, it wasn't that long ago."

"Can't we just use these spells?" Sirius asked, quickly sitting down.

"What happened to Malfoy?" Emily asked.

"Told him I was thursty," Sirius said, "He's not my type anyway."

"We can't use them," Remus said, "It's says 'Don't attempt to use these as reveral spells. You will be stuck in the form our in'. I don't think you would like that."

"What does that mean?" Sirius asked.

"You'll be stuck at a girl forever," Remus said, "You'd have to flirt with boys the rest of your life or be an odd person."

"Well, at least I'd be a hot girl," Sirius said.

"Wait," Emily said, "Didn't you have the book when I first brought it in the room?"

"Yes, why?" Sirius asked.

"Did you take a page out of the book?" Remus asked.

"I might've taken one or two," Sirius muttered.

"Where are they?" Remus asked, "One has the reversal spell."

Sirius was looking more then embarrassed. Emily thought for a second.

"Please tell me you didn't use them for what I think you used them for," Emily said.

"Well," Sirius said, "You know how Marie was saying I'm small. I just wanted to make them look bigger."

Remus had to think about it for a second, before he frowned.

"Get them out of there," Remus said, looking more then disgusted.

Sirius sighed before looking around. He quickly stuck his hand down his dress and pulled out two pieces of paper. He set them on the table looking a bit sad.

"Well," Emily said, "Are you going to open one?"

Remus gave another disgusted look before picking one up.

"It's all sweaty," Remus moaned.

Remus opened it up, but it wasn't the paper they needed. When he saw that, he quickly droped it and wiped his hands on his dress.

"It's your turn," Remus quickly said.

Emily rolled her eyes, took the last paper and opened it without a hint of disgust.

"Here it is," Emily said, "Just point your wand up in the air and say the spell."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because you can't just use the spell on one person," Emily said, "Do you ever read the warnings?"

"No," Sirius said, "I find it to be a waste of time."

"So that's why you ended up like this," Emily said, "There was a warning saying 'Don't mis pronoun the spell. It will backfire and hit everyone within ten feet of it.'"

"I'll admit that one would of saved us alot of trouble," Sirius said, "But it's not my job to read warnings. That a job for Moony."

"I warned you," Remus said, "I told you it was a very hard spell and you did it anyway."

"It's not my job to listen to your warnings," Sirius said, "If James would of said it, then I would of listened."

"I really don't think nows the best time for this," Emily said, "Remus, please say the spell and everyone will be back to normal."

Remus, Sirius, and Emily stood up. Remus raised his wand and said the spell. The was a flash of white light, which went away in about a second. The music had stopped and many people were laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe you should have waited," Emily said, falling to the ground in laughter.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, both going very red. They were still in the dresses. They looked back at everyone laughing and quickly ran out of the Great Hall. James still had his arms around Lily, who was looking shocked.

"Surprise," James said, "You found me. Do you still want to dance?"

Lily took a step back before slapping James acrosed the face and walking away. James rubbed the spot where she had slapped him, before he quickly left the Great Hall as well. He ran all the way up to his dorm to see that Sirius and Remus were already out of their dresses. James quickly changed too and sat down on his bed.

"That's was so embarrassing," Sirius said, "I'll never be able to show my face again."

"She slapped me," James sighed, "It was wonderful."

"I don't think being slapped would be wonderful," James said.

"Do you think we'll get in trouble?" Sirius asked.

Before any of them could answer, there was a knock on the door. James muttered come in. The door opened and in stepped Professor McGonagall.

"You boys are in alot of trouble," McGonagall said.

_The next day_

"Two weeks of detention, every day for like five hours," Sirius said at breakfast. "And Peter doesn't get a single day of detention."

He looked around and noticed that people were looking at them. Some were laughing.

"No one is going to forget this," James muttered, "Is Lily still mad at me?"

"Very much," Emily said, "She thinks you were just trying to see her without her clothes on."

"Let this be a lesson to you boys," McGonagall said as she walked by, "I would of given you a longer detention, but you were embarrassed enough at the dance."

Sirius groaned as McGonagall walked off.

"Even the professors are laughing," Sirius said.

"Lets agree never to let Sirius cast a very hard spell ever again," Remus said.

James and Sirius looked at each other, before nodding their heads. It was agreed, Sirius was to never use a hard spell again.

* * *

A/N: Well, I really hope everyone has enjoyed this story. Now I can focus on getting another chapter up for 'Babies' which I'm trying to get accepted at mugglenet. I'm hoping it will be. Please review.


End file.
